bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
VAMPIRE WOMAN
Romanized Title VAMPIRE WOMAN Japanese Title VAMPIRE WOMAN English Title VAMPIRE WOMAN Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1990 Romaji (Guy : Nee, doko iku no?) (Girl : Oshiete hoshii?) Doko kara kita no ka Vampire woman Konya no aite wa boku de dou? (Girl : Let me see...) Donna yatsu mo sudoori dekinai Doubutsu teki na kaori ni furikaeru Ichinan satte matta ichinan Roku na uwasa o kikanai kedo Hyaku bun wa ichiya ni chikazu Karada de tashikametemitai Vampire woman, kiba o misete, zenbu kimi ni suitsukusaretai Vampire woman, junsui na onna, wana demo nande mo hamete okure (Guy : Nani ka hoshii no?) (Girl : Hottoite yo) Kebai dress mo makesou na style, Kizetsu shisouna denkou sekka smile Otoko nakase no sensai na yubi ga Iranu mousou kakitateru Ikutsumo no wakare o Bibou ni kaeta to iu Miwaku teki na kyuuketsuki yo Saa boroboro ni dekiru kai Vampire woman, kiba o misete, zenbu kimi ni suitsukusaretai Vampire woman, junsui na onna, wana demo nande mo hamete okure Vampire woman, sugao misete, akari o tsukete dakiaou yo Vampire woman, chotto yabai yo, honki ni narisou na yokan ga suru (Girl : I wanna touch your... face) Samishi gariya no hitomi wa fragile Suteyou tsumanai otoko no file Tooku o mite ochitsukanai Sono kokoro wa doko ni aru no Suki ni ikireba ii, muri ni wa tomenai kedo Motto chi ga hoshii nara Boku no ga ichiban dakara Vampire woman, kiba o misete, zenbu kimi ni suitsukusaretai Vampire woman, junsui na onna, wana demo nande mo hamete okure Vampire woman, jitsu wa pretty pretty girl, soro soro kimi ni mo tsuki ga kita yo Vampire woman, asa no hikari o, zenshin ni abitemo, you'll be alright (Girl : I'm looking for a man's love) You'll be alright Japanese どこからきたのかバンパイアウーマン 今夜の相手は僕でどう? どんな男も素通りできない 動物的な香りに振り返る 一男去ってまた一男 ろくな噂を聞かないけど 百聞は一夜に如かず 体で確かめてみたい バンパイアウーマン 牙をみせて 全部 君に吸いつくされたい バンパイアウーマン 純粋な女 罠でも何でもはめておくれ ケバいドレスも負けそうなスタイル 気絶しそうな 電光石火スマイル 男泣かせの繊細な指が いらぬ妄想かきたてる いくつもの別れを 美貌に変えたという 魅惑的な吸血鬼よ さあボロボロにできるかい バンパイアウーマン 牙をみせて 全部 君に吸いつくされたい バンパイアウーマン 純粋な女 罠でも何でもはめておくれ バンパイアウーマン 素顔みせて 明かりをつけて抱き合おうよ バンパイアウーマン ちょっとやばいよ 本気になりそうな予感がする 寂しがりやの 瞳はフラジャイル 捨てよう つまらない男のファイル 遠くを見て 落ち着かない その心はどこにあるの 好きに生きればいい 無理には止めないけれど もっと血が欲しいなら 僕のがイチバンだから バンパイアウーマン 牙を見せて 全部 君に吸いつくされたい バンパイアウーマン 純粋な女 罠でも何でもはめておくれ バンパイアウーマン じつは pretty girl そろそろ君にもツキがきた バンパイアウーマン 朝の光を 全身に浴びても You'll be allright English (Guy : Say, where you going?) (Girl : Really wanna know?) Vampire woman, where are you from? How about me as your victim tonight? (Girl : Let me see...) No other guy is more suitable The animalistic scent is coming back Going from one man to another Even though I never listen to gossip, That thing I've heard a hundred times... Just for tonight, I wanna confirm it with my own body Vampire woman, show me your fangs I want you to suck me dry Vampire woman, a pure woman Unleash your trap and all that you have now (Guy : What is it you want?) (Girl : Leave me alone) A stylish dress that seems to be out of style An electric smile that causes fainting Long, graceful fingers that make men weep My imagination runs wild Leaving it all behind You exchanged it for eternal beauty A truly enchanting seductive vampire Can you just be blunt now? Vampire woman, show me your fangs I want you to suck me dry Vampire woman, a pure woman Unleash your trap and all that you have now Vampire woman, show me your true face Let's embrace under the bright night light Vampire woman, now it's starting to feel dangerous (Girl : I wanna touch your... face) Your lonely eyes are fragile Discard that file on boring men Look into the distance Your heart that won't fall in love, where is it now? If you'd like to go, then go I still can't help myself wanting to make you stay Because, if it's blood you're looking for... Mine is the best you'll find Vampire woman, show me your fangs I want you to suck me dry Vampire woman, a pure woman Unleash your trap and all that you have now Vampire woman, actually a pretty pretty girl It's time that the moon shines on you Vampire woman, bath yourself in the bright morning light, you'll be alright (Girl : I'm looking for a man's love) You'll be alright